


Say Yes (Please, I Beg You)

by haunted_juicebox



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Complicated Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Pre-Canon, Religious Conflict, Very generous use of italics and commas, We are in angst city, angry and sad bilots, if you could call it that lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haunted_juicebox/pseuds/haunted_juicebox
Summary: John asks for the last time.
Relationships: Nick Rye & John Seed, Nick Rye/John Seed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Say Yes (Please, I Beg You)

" _Please_."

Was John begging?

John Seed?

Nick Rye and John Seed had become close friends over the span of time from when the Seed family first settled down in Hope County. They were welcomed with open arms despite their standoffish behavior. They seemed to avoid the locals, the hang-out spots, the gathering invites. Everything save for the church of Fall's End. They were followers of God , much like half the county, and that was what finally integrated them into the community. 

Gradually, the family's proud devotion to religion turned into preaching. And the preaching turned incessant, slowly but surely, and Nick and his friends noticed when more and more of their neighbors started to whisper about " _Joseph, the Father_ ".

John had asked Nick more than once to attend a sermon, to pick up their Bible. Their Word. John didn't like when Nick said no, and Nick didn't like when John kept asking. 

Their disagreement had been driving a wedge between their balancing act that was a relationship, and it was too strained to ignore it any longer. John always asked, Nick always declined. This time was no different. 

"I already told you. I'm not joining your... whatever you call yourselves." Nick had talked to Mary May the other night at the Spread Eagle and she let him know just how sketchy it all seemed, which gave him all the more reason to keep refusing. _A cult,_ she had hissed. _They're turning into a goddamn cult._

John let out a sharp breath, ran a tattooed hand through his hair in frustration. They stood in Nick's hangar, having met there with intention of enjoying each other's company. Wishful thinking. They both needed something from one another. And neither of them would give in. 

"Nick... saying yes? It's for your own sake. I'm _trying_ to save you."

"From what?! The world ain't- God, the world ain't _ending_ , John!" His voice broke on those last words, exasperation wearing his patience down to the bone. He was so tired of hearing about how the world was gonna go up in flames, because God said, because _Joseph_ said. Most of all, tired of being reminded of exactly why he kept saying no.

"From your sin!" 

The air in the hangar was heavy, burdened by a storm of conflicting emotions and saturated feelings. Many memories had been made here, that alone making the blows sting without trying. Once a happy place, now forever soiled. 

John's icy gaze found Nick's, held it as he stepped forward into his space, and grabbed onto his shoulders in last effort desperation. A gesture he'd done many times before, but this time he wasn't leaning in for a kiss, no, this time he was making a final plea.

Nick froze, body threatening to melt under the touch. Lost in those blue eyes so full of pain, fire and passion. There was something between them, no doubt. Something different, beyond the bounds of what defines friendship. But they had never gotten the chance to properly explore it - and now they never will, they realized, as their bond was stretched over an ever-growing chasm. A breath away from snapping. 

A part of Nick wanted to say yes, just to avoid breaking whatever it was that they had. He wanted John in his life, he really did, but he didn't want what came with. He couldn't say yes. Because then everything would change.

He shoved him off, harder than he meant too, but it was too late anyway. Something in John's expression shifted. 

Still, he composed himself quickly enough, and when he looked back at Nick with a daggered glare, they both knew. That sinewy thread that had been holding them together was no more.

The light above the hangar bar bathed John in a neon glow that somehow made him even more unrecognizable. The same light partially illuminated Nick's face, half hidden under his Rye and Son's cap. Hiding, always hiding, always scared and afraid. Afraid to say yes. Afraid to let himself be saved.

Jacob would call him weak.

"You will say yes," John's voice trembled despite his efforts, but it only blurred the lines into something unreadable. Could such a promise born from an unprecedented premonition deliver the message that John so badly wanted for Nick to hear?

**_I just want to save you._ **

"I will not let you _die_ all because you are too fucking greedy and a coward and _stupid_ \--" he was cut off by his breath hitching, like a sob wanted to escape but it never did. He took a breath, stared down Nick Rye with an intensity that could make a person sick with fear, and spoke again. Maybe if he repeated it enough times, it would come true. "You will. Say. Yes."

A promise. Or a threat?

Nick took a few steps back, as if John would pounce if he was too close. John moved - not even really towards Nick, but the man was wound so tightly that it spooked him into snapping.

"Fuck's sake-- I've had enough of this, get the fuck off my property," he quickly spat, too tired and overwhelmed and _afraid_. "I'm serious! Get lost!"

John fumed, deadly silent. Raked his eyes up and down Nick in a way that left him feeling violated. Backing out of the open hangar, he gave the surrounding area a similar look, taking it all in with a new filter. Like the fog had cleared and he was seeing the place for what it really was. 

Nick turned around before John was gone. He didn't want to see his face again, John's face, burning anger and frustration changing it into something that would haunt the corners of his mind for who knows how long. He stood with his back to the world, white-knuckling the counter to keep away the shakes, straining to listen for any sign of someone coming or going. But the man had disappeared without a sound into the dark. 

Nick stayed in the hangar that night. 


End file.
